monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/Fanfiction Character Auditions
Yes, I sort of did steal this idea from Autis and Pesky... But still, I think it is a great idea, and with a fanfiction I want to do, I'd like to include characters based on the Fanon monsters and the users around MHFanon. So, go ahead and post, if you want a part! Please provide a name and the side you would like, along with an age. The age needs to be somewhat approximate. But also, I'm thinking of a name for it now, sooo.... It will be about a band of monsters that rises up against a league of pro-human monsters, and will consist of a lot of fighting, battle, and the like. It'll be write as usual, for me. No lightness, full on bloodshed and darkness :D But the wyverns who are against the hunters actually want peace, just so you know. They just want peace. So, title? Wyverns of War Dark Times The Wyverns of Peace The Ancient Strife Ancient Wyvern's Angst Name of Main Area (The land destroyed by the baddies)? Doragokuni Yaketochi Sensobaningu Sekainoowari Characters Good *Fyrulosor-Leader of the Wyverns for Peace effort, and the ancient land that was taken over and destroyed by the Guild Wyverns. Name: Fyrulosor Age: Ancient *Autis21XT-Rathalos-Second-in-Command of the Peace Effort, and a veteran of the wyvern's wars. He was in the Forest of Honors when the land of was destroyed, including the forest. Name: Blaze Age: 27 *Cottonmouth255-Fairunokku-Advisor to Fyrulosor. He was in this position pre-destruction, and has many great battles behind him. Name: Fulgur Age: 18 years *Pesky elderdragon-Barioth-Doragokuni Warrior. A young Barioth that left home in search of better lands, only to see his old-and new-homes be destroyed. He now wanders the land in search of a movement to slay the beasts who destroyed his homeland. Name: Furosoto Age: 15 years Bad *Tuskurai-Male-Leader of the Alliance of Wyverns and Hunters, the pro-hunting movement bent on eliminating all competition with its members. Name: Tuskurai *CaptainMcToasty-Male-Guild Hunter (Human)-Advisor to Tuskurai, and the head of the military branch charged with destroying Doragokuni. He is also gradually becoming stretched in his mind, and being torn between what he thinks is good and evil and what truly is. Rumor says he may become insane. Name: Artex *Agent-Dex2-Agnaktor-Male-An old Agnaktor that wandered far from the Volcano. It was a terrible mistake, one that almost cost the wyvern his life. Since this experience, he has known nothing but war and destruction. Name: Ragnorack Age: Ancient *FatumCorvus-Goravior-Shadowed Assassin-An ancient wyvern that went insane after finding his home mysteriously destroyed. Now he follows power, and only power can tame him. He no longer has any mercy. Name: Voril Age: Ancient *FatumCorvus-Ryunouksas-Grand Executioner-One of Tuskurai's oldest allies, and his trusted wyvern for executing any and all who dare rise against him. Name: The Punisher|REAL NAME: Eurios Age: Ancient *Corru-Coilron-Tusk General-Tuskurai's oldest General, and a wizened old wyvern. Despite his age, he still wishes only malice against all. Name: Corru Age: Ancient Neutral *Giant enemy crab 11-Hermitaur-Watchcrab of Dragon Bay-A strange young hermitaur living along an isolated shore. He wants nothing to do with the wars, but he might just get drug in... Also a friend of Setheo, the Plesioth. Name: Taur Age: Unknown *Setheo-Plesioth-An older Plesioth who tries to avoid any confrontation, but has a temper of his own. However, he's also reckless, which some see as a weakness. A friend of Taur, and his unofficial bodyguard, he is also native to Dragon Bay. Name: Setheo Age: Unknown Themes * Fyrulosor: * Blaze: * Fulgur: * Furosoto: * Tuskurai: * Artex: * Ragnorack: * Voril: * Eurios: * Corru: * Setheo: Beginning Fyrulosor looked gravely at the remains of his kingdom, the ancient land of . It had almost all been destroyed in the invasions of the Guild Wyverns, also known as the Alliance of Wyverns and Hunters. Fyrulosor had attempted peace negotiations, to no avail. They came with the force of elder dragons, destroying everything in their way. Even now, Fyrulosor could detect some of them searching the old grounds of the Castle. It was still standing, in a way, but the courtyard, stables, and Great Hall had been relieved of its beautiful trees and plants, replaced by dull, brown, horribly smelling dirty cobblestones and soil. Behind the great Pseudowyvern stood a proud Rathalos, Fyrulosor's Adviser. His name was Autis, and he was a young warrior when was destroyed. He had fought bravely, to no avail. His name was Blaze, and he had lived in his entire life. Blaze walked up to Fyrulosor and nudged him. Fyrulosor looked gloomily behind him, staring down the Flying Wyvern. He sighed and looked back. "It's so depressing... We have fought for so long to keep a free land...and here it stands, amid the flames of evil and destruction. Tell me...Blaze...Do you not wish to see it stand again in control of the Guild? Do yo-" Fyrulosor began. "I wish that more than anything, my liege. I want to see the guild and Guildmaster himself fall from his usurper throne." The young Rathalos growled. "...Very well then. You shall be the top general of the Doragokuni Military. I shall ready a base of operations; you gather the best warriors of the land, who share our wish." Fyrulosor said, a broad grin erupting on the ancient wyvern's face. Suddenly, the sky went dark. A fell wind blew through the land. Fyrulosor craned his neck to gaze above him, and was enraged at the sight. A large, highly decorated Coilron was slowing himself, hovering in front of Fyrulosor. The pseudowyvern knew the Coilron well; it was one of the generals, in fact the top Wyvern general, that had led the invasion of Doragokuni. The Coilron gave Fyrulosor a baleful look and flew around him. He gazed bemusedly at Fyrulosor's old body, and finally landed. "...Fyrulosor. It has been a while, yeah!? It seems like just yesterday I had smote you upon your mountain. Yet here you stand...not in pieces, nor flattened. You must be quite the wyvern." The Coilron teased. "...Corru. You dare challenge me, at the height of my rage!?" The Fyrulosor rhetorically asked. "Of course not. I come to deliver a message from Tuskurai." The Coilron began, but Fyrulosor was no longer listening. The name Tuskurai sent shivers down the Fyrulosor's back. It was the only creature any Fyrulosor had ever feared, and it was known to be the most powerful force that humans had ever tamed. Fyrulosor did not doubt this. He had seen Tuskurai's damaging capabilities. "...I expect you and your forces to be at my gates within the half year. Do not keep me waiting, or thy and thy mean all shall be relieved of thine lives." Corru finished. "...Tell Tuskurai...That... He shall see me. Most assuredly, he shall see me." Fyrulosor said, glaring at the Coilron. "Now, GO!" The Elder Dragon bellowed, creating a burst of wind strong enough to propel the Coilron away. Fyrulosor just sighed. ---- In the Tundra A young Barioth stood silently inside a cave, watching the flames of from afar. A chill went down Furosoto's back as he watched the gloomy scene. It was the only place that Furosoto could go for peace when things got tough, and to boot, in a twist of fate none could have predicted, he was born there--in the Woodland Swamp, strangely enough. His parents had fled to , fearing a massive hunt due to their child and the rest of the Barioth who had taken residence there. He longed to be back. The Barioth slowly walked away from his cave, and jumped wildly into the air, headed towards Doragokuni...And where he knew the Emperor of Doragokuni (Fyrulosor) would be, on Looktop Cliff. Furosoto flapped his wings through the cold air, squinting as the Tundra took its typical toll on flying. In the Tundra, moving was 4 parts effort to 1 part purpose. The horizon slowly changed to a grey, dull visage, to accompany the cruel flames. The Barioth twitched angrily as he descended to Looktop Cliff. He saw Fyrulosor approaching the exit, and dashed towards him. "Yo...You....You're.. *gasp* Fyrulo...sor...right...!?" The Barioth choked out. "..Yes, Tundra Wyvern. What do you need?" Fyrulosor responded slowly. "...I want to join the Wyverns For Peace. I... I have seen my home destroyed. Will you accept me, mighty emperor of Wyverns?" The Barioth stated. "By all means, Tundra Wyvern. But I must ask your name." Fyrulosor told him. "Furosoto. That is my name." Furosoto calmly said. "Furusutu. Correct?" Fyrulosor tested. "...No sir, it is Furosoto. Not Furusutu." The Barioth began, irritated. But Fyrulosor was testing him. He cut in again: "And what will you do if I refuse to call you such?" he calmly stated. "I will beat you, my king." The Barioth exclaimed angrily. "PROVE IT! PROVE IT NOW, WYVERN, FURUSUTU!" Fyrulosor roared. The angry Barioth blasted a tornado of freezing air at the aware Fyrulosor, who dodged it easily. Furosoto decided to cut in to a different approach; charging and blasting, a technique he had learned from Rathian and Rathalos watches in old forests. The Fyrulosor did not expect this, and he reeled in astonishment. He attempted a charge of his own, which the Barioth narrowly dodged. "...Enough! You have proven yourself. You are worthy of your true name, Furosoto." The Fyrulosor began. "Thank you, Master." The Barioth replied. "You shall join our forces, and aid us in guiding them. You are our first new recruit." Fyrulosor said. "Very well." Furosoto gladly growled. ---- On Looktop Plateau... A Fairunokku stood glancing all around his home. He was not surprised to wake up to the old stones and trees burned and tossed. He slowly made his way towards the Wyvern Dome, where the Wyvern Council was meeting. He was to call the meeting while Fyrulosor took attendance. He took his place on the stage and roared twice to draw their attention. He began to speak, introducing Fyrulosor. "And now, the Emperor of Wyverns, the ancient king himself, Fyrulosor!" The Fairunokku said. "Thank you, Fulgur. Now, all of you well know our issue... We must rebuild our home, and contemplate retaliation. These wounds the Guild has dealt us are like nothing else. They want nothing besides destruction for our peaceful land. We must rise against them. It is our only hope to survive!" Fyrulosor began. The crowd cheered zealously with those words, and Fyrulosor used them as leverage to continue. "So, here is my plan of action. We rally our greatest forces into one army, and we go forth at the end of the half-year. We have until then to gather our forces. I shall select three generals to gather this military. One will be for the ground, one for the water. Barioth, Furosoto of the Tundra. I summon you to be our commander of the Land. Blaze, Rathalos of . I summon you to be our commander of air. And Fulgur...you shall assist them both." Fyrulosor broadly said, smiling at his choices. Somewhere on Dragon Bay... A giant red shape blotted out the sun over a large rock for a moment. The "rock" was a brilliant color, strange for the rocks this close to the bay. The blot was none other than the Flying Army's general, Blaze. He landed next to the shape, and roared for attention from all creatures. But there was another shape coming as well; a Barioth, Furosoto to be exact. They were coming to recruit more soldiers into their king's military force, and figured Dragon Bay would be a good start, for most of the beings there were brave, stubborn, and powerful. "Attention, all flying wyverns and land wyverns of any sort! We require every young male to join our military. Any that have reached maturity, come forth!" The Rathalos shouted. "Come at once, land wyverns, for I shall recruit you into Fyrulosor's army of Land!" Furosoto shouted. Nothing. "WE SAY COME FORTH, NOW!" They shouted in unison. Furosoto, as he roared, knocked over the "stone". Several legs emerged from it and a wild-looking face, too. "What......what on fucking DORAGOKUNI could be SO FRICKING IMPORTANT!?" The Hermitaur exclaimed. "Join us, young Carapaceon!" Furosoto began. "No! I'm a peace lover. I want to stay here, with my friend Setheo. I'm Taur, nice to meet you... And your name is?" Taur asked. "....Hmph. A crab in an army...quite trying, aren't we, Furosoto?" Blaze chuckled. "Oh, shut up. You Raths are so arrogant." Taur said angrily. "And you crabs are rather irritating, no? Yes, very similar to the likes of a vespoid or bnahabra, you are." The Rathalos growled. "Say as you may, I shall never falter." Taur said, quoting the words of his father. "Be at peace, Lord Blaze. Master Taur, I am Furosoto and that is Blaze. You know each other, I presume. Now, join us. We require you." Furosoto explained. "Only if I may bring Setheo." The crab slowly said. Just then, out of the water from which it had been listening, a great Piscine Wyvern shot out. "I'm Setheo," The Piscine began. "and Taur, are you out of your mind!? We don't care what they do, huh? It sure as hell seems you do!!!!" Setheo ragingly finished. The Rathalos glared at the Piscine wyvern, but backed down upon realizing he was in fact a Plesioth, which his kind (in secret) hated and feared with deathly passion. "Taur, we've everything we need here. You are staying. Don't argue." Setheo coldly said. "...Well...Won't the wars come for Dragon Bay eventually, Setheo?" Taur said. "...Yes...But....Gah, you're going, are you not?" Setheo sadly allowed himself to say. "...Ayep. I am. Coming, Setheo?" Taur asked. "..If I don't you'll fucking die, so yeah, I am." Setheo said, grimacing. "Ha, a Plesioth guarding a Hermitaur instead of feeding upon the likes of him! How entertaining!" Blaze said. "Shut your mouth, fire wyvern." Setheo breathed, like breath of the tundra. No further words were mentioned. In the Nightfire Forest... Several figures came through what remained of the woods. There were two flying wyverns, one swimming through a river that went through the woods, one a crab. It was the army of Tuskurai, having come searching for more soldiers. "Awaken, all Land Wyverns!" Furosoto said. "But no Hermitaurs, we have one too many!" Blaze shouted back. "That's it, I've had enough. Shut the hell up, now." Taur said. "And you shall do what, little master, if I refuse?" Blaze questioned. The next events happened in a flash. The end product was a Rathalos with one less head spike. In his immense rage, Taur had punched him in the face, extremely hard. From that point on, Blaze had a presumed silent respect for Taur. "I'll do that, big, stupid wyvern." Taur angrily hissed. Furosoto watched with silent enthusiasm, thoroughly entertained by the spectacle. "All right, all land wyverns!" Furosoto said again, louder. From out of nowhere, all sorts of massive wyverns appeared. Forest Barroth, Duramboros, Brachydios, Great Jaggi, Great Wroggi. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts